


Surrounded! (Female Trainer x Mightyena x Mightyena x Mightyena...) (Released!)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Breeding, Consensual, Double Penetration, Exhaustion, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hunted, Impregnation, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Ownership, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wolf Pack, mightyena - Freeform, musk, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: Pink heads out of work on a nightly stroll, only to find herself being followed by a pack of rutting Mightyena, all in need of a fertile girl.
Relationships: Graena | Mightyena/Original Female Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Surrounded! (Female Trainer x Mightyena x Mightyena x Mightyena...) (Released!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a release from my twitter, thank youa ll from reading. This is my first modern fic after a long break, and I'm really proud of it. I hope you all love it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera  
> Link to my twitter!

Pink always hated going this way. Thankfully, she’s been forced to head this way enough and she’s used to the dreary walk at 2 AM. But she still hates it. Life as a Pokemart employee can sometimes do that to a person; What kind of 10 year old kid is coming in at 1 AM for a Super Potion? Pink took a deep breath, calming herself down after having dealt with an annoying shift. It was busy, people were loud, there was an item mistagged, and they ran out of premier balls. An onslaught of angry people that whole night, and now, she just needs to get home.

Route 3 is an easy route to traverse without Pokemon. Somewhat dangerous, but Pink can easily outrun all of the birds here. She doesn’t even have any trouble with Pokemon attacking her either, and it’s a reason she tends to love to go slower some nights to take in the view. Listen to the Taillows at night, and enjoy the heavy forest on her way home. Every so often she sees a Poochyena even! They’re fun to toss a fruit with if they take a liking to her. Pink’s always wanted to catch one, but she’s been waiting on owning a Pokemon. Too expensive for all of the food. 

The night like any other night. Brisk to the touch, a crunch of leaves under her feet. She was sliiightly underdressed for the occasion but Pink knew she could manage it if she was fast enough. A tinge of anxiety was in the back of her mind about tomorrow. She was dealing with too much and didn’t want to think about it all, so she tried to focus on the environment around her. Quiet- Much too quiet for this time of night. Where were the Dustox, the Wurmples making little noises into the night? She swears she heard *something* ahead of her.

Behind her too. Pink was getting distracted from the dense woods, a mistake she’s made before. It’s easy to get very lost around these parts, and with the loud footsteps all around it’s no wonder Pink took a left instead of a right. She peered between the trunks to see what was behind them, just in case it was a shy Poochyena… A black tail going behind a tree! It was a poochyena! Pink relaxed a bit as she kept moving forward, not yet having realized she was already completely lost.

Ahead of her, she kept spotting something. It had a black tail, and she was getting worried again. It was taller than a Poochyena. The noises around her were starting to torment her anxiety as well, she swore she heard at least 4 distinctive crunches of leaves around her. Then, a glare between the stumps. Yellow and piercing, it was staring right into Pink. She froze on the spot, shivers going up her spine as an odd emotion ran through her body. She couldn’t place it. Fear? Panic? Something else?

After a moment of panic and being frozen, she started to move as a brisk pace, now knowing something else was in these woods. Pink heard many of those things around her, and she was completely lost. She was just moving out of panic now. WHACK! Pink smacked her face against a tree branch, knocking her flat on her back and taking the wind out of her. She heard the Pokemon suddenly pounce around her, approaching from all sides. Pink looked around to see a pack of Mightyenas, completely surrounding her. 

The only noise in the dead of night was her heart, as she laid back, frozen in place with the pack of Pokemon all around her, examining the laid out woman. She tried to move a bit, only to make some of the Mightyena get closer and growl a bit. She was scared, alone, and… Her eyes caught something else among the pack. Something red. 

It was a shock to see it just hanging there. Long, thick and red, drooling some precum from the tip. The Mightyena’s cock was out right near her face. It made her feel something similar to before but much more intense, as her eyes refused to pull away from it. Suddenly, something brushed against her leg and she was forced to look towards it, only to see the situation that she’s in. Another dick was hanging out, this time by the Mightyena near her leg. It dawned on her that all of them were out and erect, drooling pre onto the forest floor around her. The scent in the air was thick with arousal from the wolves, and it was no ordinary scent. They all must be in a rut. 

Her body was heating up fast with this sudden information, as she tried to move a bit only for the one near her face to bark.  
“YENA!”  
And force her to freeze again, and only stare at the aroused Pokemon surrounding her. Two of them, both larger, were the main surveyors of her body. Their cold noses close against her clothing and bare skin, they began to nip and pull at the hem of her clothes. Pink’s eyes widened at this, and she scrambled to stop them, only to have a paw press against her forehead and force her head on the ground. A tinge of excitement ran through her body as a malicious grin crept across her face. Why did she love being told no like that? Why did she love when the Pokemon glared at her intimidatingly? 

Slowly, she showed her submission. She reached down, eliciting some growls from the Pokemon around her, pulling her pants down to help the Pokemon out. Pink was never one to shy away from all of the Pokemon porn online, and this was an idea she was more than getting into. With the help of a few of the grey Pokemon, they tugged her pants clean off, only leaving her panties and shirt. She let out a sigh of relief with her head pulling back, only for a red cock to be pressed against her face demandingly. Her entire body flinched in surprise at it, and she was forced to breathe in its overwhelming scent. Pink’s face went red, and her hand was shaking with excitement as their hot bodies were getting antsy around her. 

Mightyena’s cock shoved itself right into her mouth, spreading her jaw out wide. The taste was hefty and raw, a taste she’s dreamed about every night in bed. Her vision was blocked by the dog’s furry crotch and she reached her arms back to grab onto it’s legs, only for Mightyena to stamp them down with its front paws and press the dick further into her inexperienced throat. She tried her best to wrap her tongue around the red rocket, her eyes half lidded already. 

Not to be outdone, one of the Pokemon between her legs pushed its dick right against her panties; her covered, drooling hole. The surprise of the action made her jump, but the Mightyena kept pressing itself into the locked prison. Filled with anger, Mightyena tore through the thin panties with little problem, his dick spreading her walls further than her fingers ever could and causing Pink to almost scream around the dick overwhelming her. Her jaw struggled to keep up with the sex and her legs were already feeling numb from a single thrust, but the two Pokemon claiming her from both sides was enough to make her sit on a cloud of ecstasy.

While the two males pounded her mercilessly, the rest of the pack kept moving around her waiting for their turn. From her peripheral vision Pink spotted their anticipation, only for a pair of furry balls to slap against her eyes and coat her face with the scent of sex. While he was enough on his own for Pink, the other Mightyena was demanding her to care about his dick. His thrusts were harsh, and his front claws dug into Pink’s shirt. Pink cared. She cared a lot, but she could barely bring her legs to move anymore, only tremble and spasm with every thrust going deeper into her. She felt his knot pressing against her lips, something she had forgotten about.

The knots themselves were almost too much for Pink to imagine. Large, bulbous growths meant for a single purpose; to make sure all of that cum stays inside of Pink. With the size of these Pokemon, the idea of taking the knots was too much for her to handle. But the thought was quickly forced out of her mind by a rough thrust between her legs, forcing her eyes to roll back a bit. She could feel her own pleasure mounting.

Nearing orgasm, Pink was doing everything she could to stay sane during this sex. Trying to focus on where she was. It’s just a dick inside of her, nothing more. Certainly not a perfect, wonderful smelling, canine penis pounding her mouth, and a second one stealing her virginity down below. But it appealed to her likes too much, and she was quickly growing attached to the feeling of drowning on these dicks, barely able to breathe anything but the musky fur pressing against her face. Suddenly, a dick shoved against her stomach and rubbed against it desperately.  
The hot rod on her belly immediately snatched her attention; that Mightyena was filled with need, filled with a desire to get off. He was probably in a rut like the others, so she did her best and reached a hand out to grasp his member tightly. Almost immediately he thrust into the hand and used it like a fleshlight. Seeing a fellow pack member using more of Pink, another Mightyena approached her hand and probed it with his dick. She grasped that one as well, and started to pump it with as much energy as she can muster in her dazed state. The scent and sex truly began to tax Pink.

With fervor filling him, the Mightyena down below shoved it’s knot against her entrance in a gambit to force it in to no avail. There wasn’t enough give, but he was determined. Pink felt it trying to enter and she was filled with fear over how much it would be, but that fear suddenly vanished, replaced by a white hot orgasm brought on by the knot finally forcing her apart. The ecstasy was staggering as she went almost blank, her walls tightening around the member inside of her and ineffectually trying to squirt around it. Instead, the knot spread her lips wide and began to pump cum into her. It was hot, and thanks to this rut the Mightyena was still thrusting forward even while the knot was inside of her, forcing her orgasm to even higher highs. The pain was there but she couldn’t care. Her own orgasm and the feeling of her womb being filled to the utter brim with cum was something entirely consuming. 

Not to be outdone, the Mightyena fucking her throat forced it’s knot into her mouth as well. She could take it easier here thankfully, but that doesn’t stop it from completely filling her mouth while the shaft filled her throat. It was almost choking, she gagged a bit but with it knotted there was nothing to do as cum flooded her throat. She relaxed after a moment, her hazy eyes half lidded and showing her complete and utter happiness at being used like this. From her feelings, Pink could tell what it all meant. She was born to be this submissive. Feeling the fear from earlier crawl up her spine sent excitement below her legs, and being underneath the whole pack felt right. 

Her weak arms couldn’t pump the dicks anymore, so she held on tightly to let them use her hands as much as they could until both of those Pokemon came as well, one right after the next. A staggering amount of cum came out and coated her stomach, going all over her shirt and soaking through, leaking in through the growing amount of claw marks on it as well. Both of the knotted hounds couldn’t pull off of her, so they relaxed, turning around and waiting for all of their load to come out. Pink’s stomach was getting a noticeable pudge from all of it, and she felt like the one in her mouth would never run out of seed. Her face covered, she could only breathe in the Pokemon’s scent of rut through her nose, bringing her haze deeper and deeper.  
It took nearly 30 minutes for the knots to deflate, pulling out of her throat unceremoniously. She was in a barely conscious sexual haze, cum drunk and happy, but the last two Mightyena took their place in her holes. The one down below used the cum of his pack mate as lubricant to thrust into her ass to claim that as well. Immobile and content, she did her best to spur them on with what little energy she could almost on instinct alone. Her tight ass could barely handle him, but he was determined to lay claim to this virgin hole. 

Sadly, no knot could fit down there, not yet at least. The grumpy Pokemon was content to shove nearly half of it in instead and stay there, cumming right into her as the other one knotted her mouth again. It wasn’t any easier to handle it orally, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Pink orgasmed a near countless amount of times, to the point where her cloud of ecstasy never came down. After all of it, she passed out.

When Pink came to, she was almost completely naked on the forest floor with light beaming down on her face. It took her a few minutes before she could form a coherent thought about last night. When she finally got enough energy to even attempt to move, she couldn’t. Her legs were sore beyond belief, and her jaw was aching. Cum was slathered all over her body, from her face to her thighs. The sticky seed clung to her whens he tried to move again, barely able to stand against a tree. Her shirt was tattered and ruined, covered in claws marks and cum. Pink looked around for her pants, coming up with nothing. They must have stolen them. So she was forced to hobble home in a defeated, humiliated state, unable to stop thinking about her submission from last night. 

She called in sick to work and passed out again on her bed, cleaning herself off afterwards and icing her body. Nothing felt good. Every time she moved she felt cum ooze out of her holes down her body, forcing her to blush hard and hold her belly. The thought finally hit her as she stared down at her stomach. Is she going to get pregnant with a Mightyena’s egg? Her entire mind panicked briefly, before she scrambled to look it up. Though rare, it seems a human can breed with a Mightyena, and her red face grew even redder. She smirked, almost drooling at the idea before grabbing clothes and heading back outside with some unused ultra balls she got as a bonus. She was on a hunt. 

The Mightyena were disturbingly easy for her to find, as she followed their scent through the woods. Leftover cum and musk was what she used, tracking them to a small cave to find six sleeping Pokemon. All at once she threw out the balls, only for the Pokemon to sleepily look over at her. All of the Pokemon vanished at once, and the Ultra balls hit the ground with a clang. Click.  
Click.  
Click!  
Back at home, she let them all back out, only to be met with 6 grumpy Pokemon, erect again and too high level for her to command. She gulped in a mix of fear and anticipation, easily taking off all of her clothes yet again…

Pink never really cared about controlling them. She just wanted the Pack near her. They used her every single day, half of them refused to go back into their Pokeballs so they could more easily be near her. Whenever she was out and about she was surrounded by the Pack, as they’d taken a great liking to her. She was well protected and they got food from the forest for themselves, but their appetite for Pink was insatiable. Out at the park one of them would nip at her ass, while others pressed against her side to arouse her. She was forced to get off the well used path and hide out to the side to try and calm down the Mightyena, only for her to end up there for nearly an hour and ending up with cum drooling from her holes. She got good at hiding the cum eventually, sliding her panties back up after sex so she could feel it trapped inside of her.

She even got a promotion at the Pokemart, and better cared for her owners. They owned her, not the other way around. She soon even became swollen with a Pokemon egg, greatly exciting the pack once again to breed her even fiercer for the next egg, and Pink was all too happy to oblige. She loved all of her pack, and all of them loved their breeder back, showing it every single day how much they loved using her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and a comment if you'd like, and follow me on twitter for updates! I'm about to post a teaser for another fic soon starring a Garchomp, get ready~
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera  
> Link to my twitter!


End file.
